Book 4, Chapter 1: The Slave Lands
by The One-Winged Author
Summary: During an undercover mission, Toph must pose as Zuko's slave. Zuko/Toph friendship.


Book 4: Post-War

Chapter 1: The Slave Lands

Prologue

Life after the war was different, especially for the Avatar. Even though the war was over, crime was still spreading all over the world.

…

Toph was woken by a palace servant.

"Mistress Toph, fire lord Zuko requests your presence."

Toph groaned. The Blind Bandit _hated_ waking up early. She forced herself out of bed and into the meeting room. She found Aang and Zuko waiting for her.

"Hey Twinkle toes, Princess, where's everyone else?"

"We only need you," said Zuko in his non-emotional voice.

Well, what is it, you want me to build a great wall around the palace or permanently shut Sokka's mouth, doing both are very easy."

Aang laughed, Zuko's mouth even twitched.

Aang then became serious. "Well, actually Toph, we need you to uh…"

Zuko sighed, "We need you to be my slave."

Toph's gray eyes widened. She was willing to do work, but be a slave?

Aang explained it to Toph. "Zuko was informed by his spies that a fire nation village is secretly using slave labor. We've decided to send Zuko undercover to find evidence to bring him down."

Zuko continued, "To make it convincing, you're going to pretend to be my slave."

"So, are you in?" asked Aang.

"Sure, I have nothing to do anyway."

Zuko cut in. "You do know that you will probably do some hard labor, don't you?"

"Yeah, yeah, I can handle it."

"Very well," said Zuko, "we leave tomorrow; slaves don't own material possessions, so you don't have to pack."

Toph left the room. She smiled evilly. She finally was about to get her life changing field trip with Zuko!

...

After saying sappy goodbyes to Katara, Mai, Aang, Sokka, and Suki, Toph and Zuko took off on Appa. During the two hour journey, Toph and Zuko barely talked. It was late in the night when they reached the village. They entered an unoccupied hut that only had one bed.

"We'll have to share," said Zuko.

"I like my privacy," suggested Toph, who suggested sleeping in her earth tent.

"Sure," said Zuko, "as long as you don't mind rats". He was staring at a humongous brown rat on the floor. Toph made an "eek" and zoomed at lightning speed into the bed and took refuge under the covers. Zuko chuckled and got into bed himself.

…

Zuko couldn't sleep. It was a cold night. He wasn't cold, because being a fire bender, he supplied his on heat. He looked over at Toph. She was shivering fiercely. He sighed. Using one arm, he dragged Toph closer to himself. Unfortunately for him, Toph reacted by clinging on to the only source of heat in the room. Zuko was incredibly tempted to hurl Toph off the bed, but instead he rolled his eyes and let her cling to him. He could have sworn he heard Toph murmur "thanks, Princess."

…

The next morning, however, Toph woke up alone.

"Your breakfast is on the table," said Zuko, who had put make up on his scar to hide his identity.

"Aw, Zuko," said Toph, "I feel touched."

Zuko smiled.

"No, scratch that, said Toph, "I think I'm just hungry."

Zuko's turned around, still smiling, as Toph gobbled down the food like a beast.

…

"Your slave will be pushing blocks with the others", instructed Boar, "hopefully this palace will be finished in no time."

Zuko and Toph had been greeted by Boar, the construction manager for the new palace, which was being built using slave labor. Toph was leaning against a stone block, waiting to begin.

Boar handed a bull whip to Zuko. "Here is your 'motivation tool."

Zuko stared at the whip in horror, was it really necessary?

"Well, get her started," implied Boar. Zuko took a deep breath. _Sorry Toph,_ he thought to himself,_ it's for the mission._ He then whipped the 'motivation tool' at Toph.

Toph's scream could have been heard all through out the Fire Nation. Nobody, however, looked at her. It was obviously a common thing to hear. The scream tore at Zuko's heart. He hated causing the girl pain. But after all, he would be ceasing the pain of other slaves in the village.

Boar chuckled, "don't worry, you get used to the screams." Zuko sighed as he whipped Toph again.

…

Boar talked to Zuko as he and Toph headed to their hut.

"Your slave moves rocks well," Boar said, "almost like an earth bender."

_That's because she is an earth bender,_ thought Zuko,_ she's also ten times the person you are, you horrible demon._

"Good night to you then," said Boar. He then walked away. Zuko and Toph went in the hut. Zuko brought himself down to Toph's height.

"Toph," he said, "are you okay?"

Toph, her eyes stricken in tears, nodded.

"I have some medicine to help soothe those whip marks, want some?"

Toph mouth twitched upward.

…

As Zuko was rubbing the medicine on Toph's back, he told her the new plan.

"Toph, I want you to hide out in the outskirts of the village, I'll find you when I've finished up here."

Toph gasped.

"But it will make you look suspicious!" she exclaimed, "I'm not letting you get caught while I hide like a coward!"

"So you really want to stay?"

Toph nodded furiously.

Zuko smiled. "You seem to be a little warrior."

Toph smiled back and then yawned,

"Get some sleep," Zuko said, "I have evidence to find."

…

It must have taken him all night, but he found what he was looking for. Zuko had snuck into Boar's office and hit the jackpot: a folder that had a profile of every slave in the village. This would definitely incriminate Boar. He looked out the window and viewed the first rays of sunshine. It was too late to set off on Appa. They would have to wait until tonight. _Poor Toph,_ thought Zuko sadly,_ she'll have to get through another day_…

…

Another cry of pain came from Toph as the whip made contact with her back. She felt like she was going to faint, but she had to maintain. But she was loosing conscious. Next thing she knew, she was out cold.

"Toph!" cried Zuko. He was about to run and check on her, but Boar cut him off.

"What's the big deal?" he said, "just borrow another slave until she comes to."

"I need to help her!"

"Forget her!" To insult Zuko, he spit on his left eye. Zuko, of course, whipped it off, forgetting the makeup covering his scar.

Boar instantly recognized Zuko.

"It's the fire lord!" he yelled, "He's here undercover!"

Boar and his posse ganged up on Zuko, who easily defeated him using fire bending.

Zuko pick up the still unconscious Toph, found Appa, and made his getaway from the Slave land village.

…

Toph finally came too.

"Morning," said Zuko cheerfully.

"What 'appened?" asked Toph. Zuko explained what happened.

"Now that I have the evidence, the slaves will be set free."

Toph laid her head on Zuko's shoulder.

"Toph," said Zuko, "you're really brave for roughing it like that, I'm proud of you."

Toph just smiled at the complement. Zuko then did something totally unexpected. He kissed Toph on top of her head.

"Tell anyone about that," warned Zuko, "and I'll fry you to a crisp."

Toph laughed. "I won't, Princess."

Please Review to my first Avatar Fic! 


End file.
